


Serene

by humanveil



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Collars, Coming In Pants, Dom/sub, Face-Fucking, M/M, Rough Oral Sex, Sub Draco Malfoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-09-07 20:45:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8815726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/humanveil/pseuds/humanveil
Summary: It was meant to be a punishment. Perhaps that isn't the right word.





	

The collar is a metal one; an elegant silver welded shut, thick and heavy where it sits around Draco’s neck. Severus’ initials are engraved, front and centre; a further proof of ownership.

The Dark Lord had suggested that little detail, red eyes gleaming as they’d stared at Draco. It was meant to be a punishment, a humiliation; to bring a Malfoy off his pedestal, to rid him of his pride and make him little more than a pet to a man often deemed unworthy of such beauty.

Staring at the boy knelt in front of him, Severus feels it is anything but.

He looks peaceful, Severus thinks. Much more calm than he had been the year prior. There is no fear in his eyes; no evidence of an underlying anxiety, of a constant panic. There is only tranquillity; an odd look of serenity that Severus has seen many times, all on the face of a sub.

He should have known. Draco fit the profile, after all. He shares many traits Severus had seen in past lovers; the desperate need for praise, for a firm and caring hand, for guidance. He was just too proud to seek it.

Thankfully he didn’t have to.

“Come here,” he orders, voice soft as he takes a seat on the bed they now share. It had been a necessity; too many of the others had loitered outside Draco’s rooms, waiting for the perfect opportunity to abuse his vulnerability. Severus wouldn’t let them have it.

Draco doesn’t bother standing. Instead he chooses to crawl to him, knees shuffling across the stone floor, and Severus _knows_ ; knows that this is something Draco needs, even if Draco himself isn’t quite aware of it yet.

Draco stops right in front of him, hands resting on Severus’ knees to steady himself before they fall behind his back. When Draco looks up at him, his eyes are wide. There’s a flush to his cheeks, too; the skin a beautiful shade of pale pink. It wasn’t from embarrassment, as Severus had originally thought. No, the boy was finding the situation as arousing as he was.

Severus reaches a hand out, his fingers gently cradling his jaw. He doesn’t say anything, but he doesn’t have to. Draco bares his neck without being asked, and Severus traces his fingers down; across the smooth metal of the choker. It looked almost too tight, but Draco hadn’t complained when they’d had it fit, so Severus doesn’t worry.

When his thumb brushes the skin of Draco’s throat, Draco gasps. It’s a small sound, quiet; he wouldn’t have even heard it if not for their proximity. He does, though, and it brings a thin, knowing smile to his lips.

“You like this,” he says. It’s not a question, but a statement of fact. One Draco doesn’t rebut.

He can’t; not when he enjoys it this much. He’d been worried, at first. Apprehensive. But then Severus had put the collar on him, cool metal sliding across his skin like it was always meant to be there, and he’d felt… nice. Protected. Like he could breathe easy for the first time in Merlin knew how long.

He feels the same now, only it’s enhanced. Being ordered around while on his knees had made the warmth spread through his body; made him tingle with a pleasant calm.

“Yes,” he answers anyway, the word barely audible. He more than likes it; and he wants the other man to know just how much.

Severus keeps his thumb pressed to the metal, feeling it for a moment more. “What do you want, Draco?”

He’s almost certain he knows. Draco had never been particularly discreet with his looks – not to him, anyhow – and things had only worsened since rooming together.      

The boy’s mouth moves as if to speak, but no words come out. It’s obvious that he’s arguing with himself; trying to decide if he should deny it or give in to what he so desperately wants.

He’d never been good at denying himself.

“I…” he starts, the words catching in his throat. He’d never had to ask before, and he wasn’t sure how to do it. It seemed embarrassing, somehow. “Can I…”

Severus raises an eyebrow at him, almost amused to see him acting shy. Draco looks away, flushed cheeks facing the floor before he sighs at himself, hands moving back to Severus’ knees. They slide up slightly; movements reluctant, as if waiting to be stopped and told no.

Severus doesn’t stop him. Rather, he lets his knees open further, lets Draco move even closer to him; lets the boy’s fingers reach his fly. They fumble as they try and undo the button, and Severus takes pity on him, moving to do it for him.

Draco’s nerves are surprisingly charming; they make him want to help more than he normally would.

Draco watches as Severus pulls himself from his pants, eyes widening infinitesimally once he sees the half hard cock. It was bigger than his, undoubtedly, and he couldn’t wait to have it in his mouth.

His knees are already sore from kneeling on the stone, but he pays the pain no attention. His eyes are glued to the movement of Severus’ hand as the older man strokes himself lazily. Severus’ lips tilt to an amused smirk as he watches Draco watch him.

Once fully hard, he moves his free hand to Draco’s shoulder blades; urging him forward. “I don’t need to tell you what to do, do I?” he asks, hand brushing Draco’s hair almost affectionately as he guides the boy’s mouth toward him.

Draco shakes his head and looks to him one last time before taking him in his mouth. Slightly quivering lips take the head between them, tongue swiping at the slit before engulfing him further into a wet heat.

Above him, Severus sighs softly. His hand settles on the back of Draco’s head; fingers a comforting pressure as they tangle in blond locks. “That’s it,” he encourages, urging Draco to take more. “Good boy.”

Draco hums at the words, appreciative of the praise, and urges his throat to relax. Severus’ cock is hot and heavy against his tongue; definitely bigger than anything Draco had ever had before.

If he were truthful, that only added to the arousal.

Snape’s fingers tighten in his hair when he cock reaches the back of Draco’s throat, and Draco half gags, half moans at the sensation. He bobs his head slightly, setting himself a slow motion that he can steadily increase.

Severus stares; heat coiling in his gut as he watches Draco’s mouth stretch wide to take him. The pace is slower than he’d like, but he lets Draco adjust; his hand never moving from the boy’s hair.

When he thinks Draco is ready, Severus guides him more forcefully; pushing into his mouth harsher than he had and using his hold of Draco’s hair to move his head how he pleases. Draco yields to his touch easily, doing as Severus directs; just as Severus had thought he would.

Soon enough, he’s fucking Draco’s mouth. He holds onto the boy’s head with both hands, keeping him in place, and moves quickly; cock touching Draco’s throat with each thrust. Draco gags, but he seems to enjoy it, despite the saliva slipping from his mouth and down his chin, onto his neck.

Quiet, breathy grunts leave Severus; his pace quickening with each thrust. His fingers scratch at Draco’s scalp, his hold bordering on painful. Draco looks up at him; tears shining in the blue eyes that peak through long lashes. Tiny droplets fall and glide down his cheeks; stifled moans escaping him as Severus only increases his pace.

Draco had given head before, of course, but it had never been as brutal as this. He’d had more control with the other boys; had been able to do as he pleased, to go as tortuously slowly as he’d liked. Now, though, he has no such control.

He likes it. Somewhat surprisingly, he enjoys knowing that Severus can and will use his mouth however he pleases. It makes his body tingle with arousal, makes his cock rock hard where it sits in his pants. He wants to touch himself desperately, wants to ease the ache, but he doesn’t think Severus would like it if he did. Not without permission, anyway.

To forget the temptation, he brings his hands back to Severus’ thighs; his finger nails digging into the fabric of his pants so he can steady himself. He lets his eyes fall shut again; focusing on the press of the metal tight against his neck, of Severus’ cock against his throat. He wonders, briefly, if Severus can feel the collar as he pushes into his throat.

Severus lets a hand brush the collar at the back of Draco’s neck; fingers pressing against his proof of ownership. He did love it. The sleek silver fit Draco’s fair skin. He couldn’t help but imagine how beautiful the boy would look laid out on their bed, completely naked save that one item as Severus fucked him open.

 _Later_ , he promises himself. They’d have time.

A familiar pressure forms in his stomach, and he knows he won’t last long. His movements grow more erratic as he edges on climax, his grip on Draco’s hair harsh. He tries to warn to boy, to give him a chance to pull off, but Draco doesn’t budge; just reopens his eyes to stare up at Severus again. His eyes are still watering, the tears causing them to shine prettily. He still looks surprisingly calm, and it’s that which sends Severus over the edge.

He comes with a grunt, spilling into Draco’s mouth, across his tongue. Draco sucks him through it, milking him dry and swallowing as much as he can.

Severus pulls out slowly, panting quietly as he leans against the bed. In front of him, Draco breathes heavily; a mix of spit and comes dribbling from his mouth and down his chin. Conjuring a cloth, Severus reaches forward and wipes at his face and down his neck, removing the worst of it. Draco lets his forehead rest against Severus’ knee, murmuring his thanks as he catches his breath.

Watching him, Severus shifts their position slightly; so he foot falls between Draco’s legs. Gently, he presses against the obvious erection, smirking when Draco moans, head snapping to look at him. His eyes are hopeful, almost as if he thought Severus wouldn’t let him come.

He adds more pressure, and Draco moves with him this time; breathy moans escaping him. Severus had only intended to remind him of his situation, to get him to stand up so Severus could do something _proper_ , but the boy doesn’t seem to mind using his leg to get off, and Severus doesn’t have the heart to tell him to stop. Not when he looks so beautiful.

It’s not long, anyway, until Draco comes with a half cry. He’s still fully clothed – come making his pants stick to him, uncomfortably damp – but he doesn’t mind so much. He slumps against Severus once more, panting, and the older man pets his hair gently.

“Why don’t we clean up, hmm?” Severus suggests, pulling Draco up with him when he stands. The boy nods tiredly, letting him hold most of his weight, and Severus has to resist the urge to smile.

He walks them into their shared bathroom, bending to flick the tap of the bath on before moving to undress Draco almost lovingly. The collar catches his eye, the metal gleaming under the light, and Severus can’t help but touch it again.

Later, he will push Draco further; will test his limits of submission and teach him the proper etiquette. He knows the boy has potential, and his body craves to unleash it.

But, for now, they will bathe. And after, Draco will crawl into bed beside him, his smaller body pressed to Severus; as if he trusts the man to protect him even in sleep.


End file.
